Jasper Solitude
by snowbaby921
Summary: What happens when Jasper doesnt like the fact that Bella is around. This is a oneshot on what he did. Per guest request in review... MAJOR OOC in this story... sorry didn't put it in before... and this is fan-FICTION so when things don't turn out way you like it sorry...


a/n was in mass for a week, this is first of couple one shots I decided to try. Hope everyone likes.

**Jaspers Solitude**

Solitude.... That's how I describe my existence. In the grand scheme of things I am all alone. I may have my family here but everything I am is completely different from them.

Carlisle and Esme have a long lasting relationship. They have been together for so long it is like they are one person. They are in touch with each other and everyone else around them.

Rose is so self absorbed she thinks everyone is always talking about her or looking at her. Her existence is a farce and I laugh about that everyday. Emmett's her little toy. The muscles and no brains of the group. The pretty boy to the pretty girl. They both share the same enthusiasm for self absorbance.

Alice, my other half, she trys to understand me, but with being able to see into the future and where I'm going at different turns of events, She may be able to see where I might end up but she doesn't see my feelings and how my thoughts react to those things.

Edward used to be like me. Living in solitude but then he had to go and find Bella. I wish that things could be the same as they were. I had Edward to talk to and he understood. Now that Bella is in the picture I hardly see him. Everything with the whole family is completely revolved around Bella.

The way we live and act has changed around the house. It has put me more into solitude than before. I used to be able to walk around my house not worrying about attacking anyone. I could let my guard down and be what I am.

Now Bella comes here all the time and I have to Restrain myself from attacking her. Have to become what I am not and push down my desires. If there was a way I could take Bella away without them knowing it was me. We could all go back to how life was before.

I started thinking, and came up with a plan. James was still out there and if I could do something and pin it on him then Edward would go get his revenge and finally kill James. I decided I would go after Bella tonight. I waited till the sun went down and ran to her house. I entered her bedroom the way Edward usually did. Startling her as I stood at the end of her bed.

"Jasper what are you doing here" She asked looking at me like a deer in headlights

" You have to come with me now. Carlisle sent me here to get you. James is around and Edward went to find him"

she got up and dressed quickly then ran downstairs to tell Charlie she was going out and would return later. I heard the worry in his voice when he said goodbye like he knew he would never see her again. I took her out past the meadow and put her down near a tree. She looked around very confused.

"Jasper why are we here" she asked looking a little frightened.

I moved quickly to her and pinned her hands up to the tree. She gasped and let out a small cry as her head hit it. She was trembling under my touch and I could sense so much fear coming off her, she smelt so good, the blood pumping threw her body so fast sent me over the edge.

I quickly knocked out her legs and moved her down on the cold wet ground. I was planning on just bitting her but knew that James would do more and I didn't want this poor girl to die a virgin.

"Jasper please don't" She pleaded without any use.

"Bella you have caused so much change in my family I'm sorry but you have to go" I said as my eyes turned black and she cried under my restraint. I ripped off her shirt and bra and threw the shredded material aside. Her heavy breathing and crying made her breast bounce up and down like two supple fruits. I couldn't help but suck each into my mouth. She was shaking so much but the feelings coming from her were surprisingly of pleasure.

She started moaning at the same time she was pleading me to stop. While I was sucking on her breast I bit down and drank a little of her blood. It was so intoxicating, no wonder Edward wants her all to himself. Oh well not going to happen.

As I drank her blood she was bucking underneath me moving in pleasure. I stopped sucking and whipped off her pants and undies and decided to nibble down her stomach and to her pussy. The scent coming from her threw me for a loop and I decided to take a bite. The blood and juices flowing from her really threw me over the edge even more. I ripped off my pants and plunged deep into her so fast I pushed her back and made her hit the tree almost knocking her out.

I pumped faster and faster into her and close to orgasm I leaned down and bit her neck. I started drinking her blood until I felt the venom start to pump threw her system. She bucked underneath me as I felt her orgasm. Just as I came she stopped moving I drank the last drop of her blood then, knowing she was gone forever.

I ran back to the house and told my family I saw James bring Bella out past the meadow. Once we all reached her naked bloody body Edward went nuts. As I predicted later that night he went out and killed James. Our Family returned to normal about a month or so after I killed Bella and I no longer felt like I was in solitude for I have Edward being like me again.


End file.
